Squidward Tentacles
"Everyone's a critic with Squidward Tentacles. Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery?! Anyway, he only wanted to quit the Krusty Krab, and well, how did he ever get surrounded by such winning neighbors, SpongeBob and Patrick? Oh, please! This squid guy seems to be working for the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, serving for Mr. Krabs and Richard Loud III, but now... he's making his next move: resigning from the UCRD for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command... after realizing that his actions on striking against Mr. Krabs would making him a communist. So yeah, I know he's just movin' on to something better." --Su Ji-Hoon, Power to the Cephalopods Squidward Q. Tentacles is one of the main characters of the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. He is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is a turquoise octopus who lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. He works as the cashier of the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. Squidward is a very selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has at least 492 self-portraits and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, though hardly anyone considers him to be very good. Although Squidward's name contains the word "squid," he has been confirmed to be an octopus in many interviews and episodes.The series' animators believed that giving him eight tentacles would have made him look burdened and would be too difficult to animate, which is why he is normally depicted with six limbs. Notable exceptions are the live-action sequence in "Pressure" and briefly in "Sold!," in which he is seen with eight legs. A squid has ten limbs, unlike Squidward. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is the President of Cephalopodistan, and he is also its founder. After resigning from the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship after getting memories about how he made a Krusty Krab strike back then in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Squid on Strike," where he made a strike action against Mr. Krabs back then (that made him looking like that he's a communist to those who have interest in communist-themed memes), which happened during the USRAC War, he sold his house, moved back to Tentacle Acres, and he eventually became a communist in revolting against Bikini Bottom city government tenure. When he turned Tentacle Acres into a metropolis and renamed itself into Squidwardgrad, and soon, they unified it and all communities that have a high Squidwardmen majority, thus creating Cephalopoidstan, just as this new country would declare independence from Bikini Bottom. When Cephalopodistan was created, he even declared war against Bikini Bottom as well and have his revenge on SpongeBob and Patrick for their annoyance over him, thus starting the Cephalopodistani-Bikini Bottomite War. Not taking any chances in the First Preschool War, he ordered his forces to invade seaports of the United Preschool Nations (which are seaside cities that take place in some preschool shows to be specific), such as Bubbletucky, Friendly Falls, Adventure Bay, Sheetrock Hills, Big Swirl Island, etc. He also made another blow some major conflicts in the USRAC War (such as the invasion of Duckburg, a major battle in the USRAC War where tens of thousands of his soldiers came in to help the Orks, the Locust Horde and Magica De Spell's Shadow Army for example) until Ruby Rose eventually convinced Yevgeniy Motovov and Yuri Motovov. At the start of the Rubyism Conflict, he began to forgive SpongeBob and Patrick for his past actions they had done to him before World War III would begin, and as the Cephalopoidstani-Bikini Bottomite War came to an end with the Treaty of Tacloban being signed by him and the others, Bikini Bottom declared that the Bikini Bottomite Rubyists are to be executed (just as Cephalopodistan is still an anti-Rubyist country), and soon, he commenced the Undersea War Against Rubyists, where the governments of Cephalopodistan, Bikini Bottom and many other undersea nations declare war against Rubyists. Despite being unaffected in the Carlitian War, it was then affected in Resistance-Confederation War by the Global Confederation, yet he helped Cephalopodistan fend off the Confederate invaders out of his country's capital city, thanks to his namesake of the city. Before the North African Crisis, he would create a mecha out of his Easter Island head-shaped house that's similar to when the Security System 9000 turned his house into a giant robot that once ravaged Bikini Bottom in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Good Neighbors," after hearing the news about the Rah-Rah-Robot being prophesied as the pride of the Grand Alliance. When he was writing it down in the blueprints, he would name it as the Mea-122 House Robot, then he would make a garbage truck robot replica similar to what it's used in another SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Sanitation Insanity," which will be named as the Mea-223A Garbage Truck Robot. He would go on with the plans to make a Cephalopodistani Jaeger called Squid Avenger (which is upgraded from Crimson Typhoon), a Cephalopodistani Gundam called the RX-156-2 Gundam (which is upgraded from an RX-78-2 Gundam) and a Rah-Rah-Robot variant called the Cephalopod Guardian (which will be piloted by six Cephalopodistani Air Force pilots). During the siege of Kassala, he will be piloting the Mea-122 House Robot to have revenge on Mr. Krabs for his harsh labors in the Krusty Krab, and he would also have revenge on Squilliam Fancyson for his ever-continuing rivalry, yet he'll be also defeating Tabuu and the Subspace Army that threaten North Africa and parts of the Middle East, Central Africa, Southern Europe and the Mediterranean regions in Operation Buttertoast, yet he might be able to cleansen the Hollow Infection threat. When shocked about the second Thiaroye massacre, he decided to make sure that his country would join the Central Liberation Treaty Organization, but he would forgive those who are responsible to that massacre once both Operation Hammerfall and Operation Killswitch are over. After the North African Crisis, he would make alliances with other undersea nations while being friendly to Bikini Bottom and forgiving SpongeBob and Patrick for being annoyed by them, and he would really be SpongeBob's friend like what he claims to be back then. During the Asian Conflict, he would assist the Preschool Pack (in Operation Preschool Power) and the Buttertoast Alliance (in Operation Taurus), yet he would also assist the Hero Sluggers and the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance during the same conflict while taking care of the neutrality of the Imperium of Man. He would wield the following weapons: an Exploding Pie Launcher, a Tartar Sauce Travel Pack, a Condiment Cannon, a Pickle Blaster, a Neptuning Fork, a Bubblegum Blaster, a Reef Blower, an SIG MPX, a Glock, a Heckler & Koch HK416, a Benelli M4, an M2 Browning, a Heckler & Koch HK417, an M320 Grenade Launcher Module, a BGM-71 TOW, an M16 rifle, an MAC-10, an M1911 pistol, a combat knife, an M14 rifle, an AK-47, a PPSh-41, a Heckler & Koch P30, an AKM, an RPK, a TT pistol, a Steel Dragon, a Equalizer, an Eraser, a Ballista EM3 and a sawed-off shotgun. In battle, he will be commanding the Cephalopodistani nation to ensure the future and justice for all of the Squidwardmen and all of his people all under the socailist cause. Now he will fight for himself, Squidwardmen, Cephalopodistan, Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Team Magic School Bus, the Bubble Guppies, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the Sonic Alliance, Team SpongeBob, Sandy Cheeks, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, the Preschool Pack, the Hero Sluggers, the Federation of Universal Sustenance, the Imperium of Man's neutrality, the Central Liberation Treaty Organization and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Trivia *Squidward Tentacles' sawed-off shotgun is a based off of a reference of a Creepypasta lost episode story, "Squidward's Suicide," where he forlornly sits on a bed while strange and upsetting noises play and become louder in the background, and as the scene splices with quick flashes of dead children and gore with noises getting louder each time when cutting back to Squidward -- just as his face shaded black with the red eyes as seen above, and eventually shoots himself after a detached, deep voice commands it. **Throughout When the Cold Breeze Blows Away however, he will never be committing suicide with this shotgun so that he would never meet his same fate as that Creepypasta story itself, but only to be used as one of his weapons for his combat in every battle he would be fighting instead. Category:Characters Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Males Category:Squids Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests